In electrical devices, including devices such as, for example, laptop and notebook computers, the generation of excess heat by processors and other electronic elements requires cooling to prevent damage to the circuit elements, reduce discomfort of users, and otherwise address problems that arise with excess heat. Cooling devices and processes may be active or passive, and may greatly vary in sophistication.
Any cooling process must provide one or more means for allowing the excess heat to escape or be pushed out of the electronic device, including vents to allow the discharge of heated air. However, open vents are contrary to a sleek product design, and such vents can allow dust and other foreign material to enter the casing of an electronic device.